


Tiny Hands

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: masturbation jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: The truth come out: Real reason for Franky's tiny postskip hands?





	

There was really nothing out of the ordinary that he could see about this. In the grand scheme of things maybe, but in the life that they had all chosen to live, no. Comparatively this wasn’t even weird despite the colourful cast that their captain had chosen. And he had no complaints about it. It was nice to just sit back and do something normal without having to worry about anything really. Nami kept an eye out for storms, and nothing got past Robin. It was just going to be a really relaxing and ordinary day.

Actually it might’ve been perfectly ordinary, but it wasn’t in a bad way. It was a nice day out so he and Franky decided that since it was a nice day out, that they should take their work out onto the deck and just work there so they could enjoy the weather Normally, they did this stuff below deck where Luffy was less likely to end up landing on what they were working on. Today they were just going to have to work around their captain. It wasn’t something fragile, so there wasn’t much worry about this getting broken because of Luffy.

But that being said, they weren’t working on something fragile, or doing detail work. It was just mostly the assembly of a new cannon for the Sunny. And not a standard cannon either, this one was going to be way stronger than any other cannon. They just needed to work on the base of it so that when it fired it had something to absorb the shock so neither it nor the ship would go flying. They couldn’t get rid of all the recoil in it, so they were going to split the difference fifty fifty and have it neutralize out to have the same sort of recoil that normal cannons do. It was really some of their finer work.

Luffy had been watching ever since they had moved it up there, and he was honestly impressed with how well he was doing to not touch everything that they were working on. He seemed content to just watch them build while he lounged across Zoro’s lap. It probably had to do with the fact that he was in one of his moods where he just wanted to lay around in the sun for a bit and maybe take a nap. Their cannon was probably the only thing keeping him from his nap, but Luffy didn’t seem to mind.

Honestly, working on it up here was a great idea, because now they didn’t have to worry about bringing it up to test it out. That was honestly the worst part of building anything, because a lot of their projects needed to be turned and carried at awkward angles to get them out of the door. It was great to have that element of surprise and the luxury of mostly uninterrupted work, but it cane at the price of the fact that doors exist, and that Franky was going to have to make an upgrade to the ship to make it easier to get their projects out to be tested.

Or maybe they could just work on more stuff outside because they was great. It was really relaxing to just take it easy on days like today. It was probably too relaxing, because progress on the cannon wasn’t as fast as it should be. He was mostly to blame, because his mind was mostly other places right now. He had accidentally slipped back into appreciating how both practical and great their cannon was going to end up looking, and was out of the putting tools to wood and actually doing stuff. To the point where he was actually leaning back with his hands off the tarp they had laid down.

At least it was great for taking in little details. Like if they gave it just a touch more room, they could probably maximize how little recoil happened every time it fired. If they just took the piece of wood in Franky’s little hands and-

A sudden thought crossed his mind. It wasn’t terribly urgent or anything, but it was one if those thoughts that did a great job of blocking everything else out and making it the only thing that he could think of.

Why did Franky even need to be using his tiny hands? It wasn’t like he needed to do any detail work right now. That wouldn’t come until later when it was actually finished. And while they did put a lot of care into all of their projects, their cannon wasn’t going to need too much detailing done. Maybe a finish put on it to protect it from the elements, but that would really be all that they needed. He didn’t think that that really needed little hands to be used for any of this.

Now that he was thinking about it, why did Franky need them at all? He had to have been used to having huge hands for everything, so detailing was probably harder to do with little hands. Because it wasn’t like he was having trouble with it before, he had seen his work and there didn’t seem to be much of a change in quality. And his new hands didn’t seem all that much worse at quality.

“Hey Franky, I know that I brought up not being able to detail with those big hands, but I’ve been thinking, you’ve always had really big hands. I feel like that’d be something that you’d be used to by now. So why do you even have those small hands in your hands? I’m not saying that they aren’t cool, because they’re smaller hands that come out of big hands and that’s amazing. I just don’t get the upgrade.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, you built that bridge on Thriller Bark in no time and it looked great, and you still had massive hands then.” Zoro added in from his spot against the rail.

“These hands are a lot bigger than my other hands, and they’re really good at making my tools feel like their normal sized in my hand. I get better results that way.” He explained as he kept working on assembling the cannon.

“But they shouldn’t feel much different than they did before. Your hands are bigger but not that much.” He wasn’t so much as criticizing the choice in upgrade, he just wanted to know so he’d fully understand it.

It was kinda odd what Franky did next, as he looked around the deck for something before looking back at them.

“Do you really want to know why I made the upgrade? Because it’s super okay if you don’t, and I’m not gonna lie to you guys.” An odd question, because of course they wanted to know what it was for. Why would they ask if they didn’t?

“Yeah, we’re sure.”

“But are you super sure?” He was starting to wonder what exactly these hands were for, because he was starting to think that they were going to uncover a secret that was not meant for the brains of mere humans, and that Franky was going to give them some sort of cyborg wisdom that was going to alter their lives forever, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with all this once he had it and had to deal with it. This was some big secret and it was going to be something that he was going to have to take to the grave and he knew it. He wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to be blessed with whatever great secret was in those tiny tiny hands hidden in his big hands.

“Yeah, we’re super sure.” He had to know now. He had gone too far and asked too many questions. There was no going back now. The truth had to be known.

“These hands are a lot bigger than my other hand, and they’re great at making my tool feel like it’s massive. I get better results that way.” That was not the great truth that he wanted to know. He was waiting for it to be some secret and amazing weapon or something, and instead he was gifted with the knowledge of how one of his crewmates improved his masturbation stratagies. This wasn’t anything that he wanted to hear at all. He was going to have to find a way to undo this knowledge, because now he was just going to see a dick in those tiny hands every time he saw them now, and he saw those tiny hands a lot. “They’re also not bad at getting into tiny spaces that I can’t get to with big hands while I’m working on projects like this.”

“Why didn’t you just say that and not the masturbation thing?!”

“Hey, you said you were super sure.”


End file.
